Role Reversal
by DIM666 - Insane Leader
Summary: An odd idea I had. What if we were all wrong, and while Gamera was evil and corrupted by Mana energy, Iris was the 'good guy? Oneshot.


An interesting twist. Gamera 3. But rather then Gamera being the good guy, and Iris/Irys being evil, could we all be wrong?

'_How can that be!'_ You all cry. '_Gamera saved that kid in Shibuya in that movie!'_ True, but this fic releases a reason for that. So now, With slight tweakage, role reversal has taken place in the lines of kaiju…

"Woe to them that call good evil, and evil good, Darkness light, and light darkness, sweet as bitter, and bitter as sweet." Isaiah 5:20

-Gamera-

_Pesky humans and their pesky cities. Why, if it weren't for them, their wouldn't be a species like the Gaos, would there?_

The giant turtle landed right on top of a subway station. _So what, some died? I wouldn't care if they all died. My only primary goal is to save this planet from it's destruction._

The ancient relic from another era looked down at his primary rival, a half-burnt gaos, partially trapped under rubble, and now, screeching at him, taunting him to kill the wounded bird-like creature. IF there was one bad thing to do, it was taunt the legendary guardian. Gamera readied a fireball in his mouth, and unleashed it, point-blank range at the dying creature, consuming the surrounding area in a blazing inferno. The sounds of the various people screaming was of nothing to the turtle. Pushing some half-charred building remains out of his way, he looked aloft, only to see a gaos firing a laser at a young boy. The first instinct was to merely blast it out of the sky, but he then remembered how much the small human's explosions hurt. His stomach would feel inside-out, the pain racketing his body. A ton of those explosions, again, would be agonizing. To make himself look good and to fore-stall a probable attack, he stuck out his hand, merely deflecting the laser to the side, where it impacted another structure, and it crumbled. But danm, did it ever hurt.

_Enough!_ The fire-breathing turtle unleashed a fireball, and just barely missed the gaos. A second one proved to be a miss also, but he was disturbing the kaiju's flight pattern. As he did so, he intentionally mowed over some several thousand people, hoping to lessen the strain they put on the planet.

Eventually, he had it trapped. That kaiju was forced to fly straight upward, and so it did, and with two mighty shots, it exploded, the beast gone, it's fiery remains falling toward the ground. With no further work to be done here, the large kaiju pulled his legs up into his shell, and flew away, leaving the pitiful humans in their pitiful state.

-Iris-

The small creature was slowly traversing through the forest, having just finished it's meal of a fox. *A/N I don't know if it was a fox he killed, but I'll just assume it was.* Satisfied for now at least, he lied down to rest.

The reason he left the cave into the dimming sunlight of the Nara Prefecture was merely to find it's surrogate Mother. She had taught him everything he could do, and help him in ways she'd never understand. Every touched that she planted on him allowed him to feel into the recesses of her mind, finding guilt, sorrow, and hatred. These three emotions were driven even deeper by what seemed to be love, but how that could be, he couldn't reason even. He wasn't supposed to be a thinker.

Still, he was left with something to do at least. But that even ended as he heard the familiar voice out a distance ahead of him. Stretching his neck up, he was the human that had brought him to this point.

"Oh Iris, I'm so sorry."

_Sorry about what?_

"It was my fault."

_What was?_ Sensing she was in distress, he stood up to it's full height. He could tell the hatred and mourning were very forefront in her mind right now. About that time, he decided that it was no longer time to try and comfort. Something had to be done about this problem she had. A pair of what appeared to be shoulders jutted out of his sides, along with several extra tentacles. To figure out who or what the assailant was that continued being a problem, he wrapped his tentacles from behind, ignoring her remarks about heat, and pulled her in closer, inserting right into her memory banks. There, he saw the one thing that caused the death of what appeared to be the family she had. The giant turtle's head was etched into her mind well, and he copied the image into his own brain.

Gamera. That thing caused the only thing that had been with him for his life so much pain. He must kill it, at all costs…To avenge Ayana.

Short. Yes. Simple, Yes. To the point? Yes. Good? You decide, and tell me in a review. Thank you!


End file.
